


say my name and everything just stops (i don't want you like a best friend)

by dreakawa



Series: Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Iwaizumi Hajime Arm Appreciation, M/M, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Wedding Fluff, background matsuhana - Freeform, based off of a taylor swift song, matsuhana wedding, these boys are so fucking in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: "Do I affect you that much?""What do you think?"The air is thick as Oikawa finally turns to meet his gaze, not letting himself turn away. Not this time. He’d been turning away for years; back in high school, when he’d locked away his feelings for his best friend the moment he felt them. Back in Argentina, when Iwaizumi was in California and it felt like they’d never find their way back to each other. One week ago, on the beach, after they’d- well.Not this time. Not again.(a best friends to lovers fic based on Dress by Taylor Swift.)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997332
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020, Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	say my name and everything just stops (i don't want you like a best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> My very very delayed entry for Taylor Swift x Haikyuu!! week / entry for Iwaoi Week 2020. This song and pairing mean a lot to me and I hope you all enjoy !!
> 
> Special thanks to yang for beta reading and both yang and soleil for helping me work through writer's block, I love you both <33

> _Say my name and everything just stops;_  
>  _I don’t want you like a best friend._

\--------

Tooru finds himself on the patio after dinner, drink in hand and cool breeze blowing through his hair. The sound of chatter and laughter drifts out of the open doors of the rented hall as he leans on the balcony overlooking the beach, enjoying the brief reprieve. Being Hanamaki’s best man was nothing short of chaotic, but he wouldn’t change any of it, especially after seeing just how happy he and Matsukawa were.

It's a perfect night; not too chilly, not too warm, and it reminds him of the night one week ago on the very beach he looks out upon. The same beach where he and Iwaizumi-

"Why do I always find you by yourself lately, shittykawa?"

Oikawa's shoulders tense for a brief moment before he chuckles, cheeks flaring red. Damn them.

"Missing me already, Iwa-chan? I haven't been gone that long."

"Don't get cocky, dumbass. I was asked to find you."

He deflates a little at that, hiding it by taking a sip of his drink.

“If you must know, I needed some air. Makki’s twitchier than usual and it was getting loud in there.”

“Mattsun’s the same. Can’t really blame them, after tonight they’ll be husbands.”

Tooru's so focused by the fascinating way the ice in his glass floats that he jumps when Iwaizumi speaks again, his voice dangerously close to Oikawa's ear.

"You're jumpy."

Oikawa pouts. "I am nooooot."

"Yes you are." There’s a pause as Iwaizumi hums softly, and it’s evident in the way he chuckles that the setter’s ears look as red as they feel.

"Do I affect you that much?"

"What do you think?"

The air is thick as Oikawa finally turns to meet his gaze, not letting himself turn away. Not this time. He’d been turning away for years; back in high school, when he’d locked away his feelings for his best friend the moment he felt them. Back in Argentina, when Iwaizumi was in California and it felt like they’d never find their way back to each other. One week ago, on the beach, after they’d- well.

Not this time. Not tonight.

Iwaizumi doesn't reply, instead holding that gaze as the two stare at each other. No words are spoken, yet the air is thick with possibility as Iwaizumi reaches up and trails a finger along Oikawa's arm. Oikawa shivers.

"Iwa-chan..."

"Oikawa."

"What are you-"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Without realizing it, Oikawa's fingers part as Iwaizumi's slide perfectly into them. The familiar hand sitting so nicely inside of his own in an unfamiliar way has the setter trembling softly, warmth spreading through his entire form as the slow realization dawns on him.

Lifting his head, he sees just how close Iwaizumi is and just how intently he's gazing at him, and oh, what Oikawa would give to never leave this moment.

_Kiss me, Hajime. Kiss me like you did on the beach and never stop._

His mouth opens to speak when he's interrupted.

"Oikawa? Iwaizumi? Are you out here?"

The sound of Kunimi's voice filters through the air and snaps them both out of their moment, hands untangling and frustration pooling in Oikawa’s gut.

“What’s up, Kunimi?”

“We’re heading in for the night. We need you two to separate these two lovesick idiots, they’re practically clinging to each other. Apparently, they can’t handle being apart for one night.” He rolls his eyes, though the fondness is evident. “Come on.”

“We’ll be right in.”

Oikawa turns to head inside when he feels Iwaizumi’s hand wrap around his bicep, lips grazing his ear again and god, he could get used to that feeling.

“My room, one hour.”

The air surrounding him grows thick, nodding once and waiting until the other is back in the hall before following after.

An hour later, he’s sneaking out of his own hotel room and being tugged into Iwaizumi’s, lips crashing together in a heated kiss as the door slams shut.

\--------

> _All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation_  
>  _My hands are shaking from holding back from you..._

\--------

**One week earlier**

“Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chaaaan.”

“What are you doing out here? The party’s inside.”

“Just taking a moment to breathe. It gets loud in there.”

Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi sit next to him in the sand, though his eyes remain on the ocean. The moon casts a stunning reflection over the waves, the sky littered with stars. It’s an absolutely beautiful night, made even more beautiful by the presence of his best friend.

“You okay?”

A small nudge causes him to turn his head, and the sight of Iwa gazing at him with genuine concern has his cheeks flaring pink. “Iwa-chan is concerned about me?”

The resulting eyeroll has Oikawa grinning from ear to ear, though Iwaizumi’s eyes remain gentle. “God, you’re annoying. I’m being serious.”

“I know, I know. Yeah, I’m okay. I just get a little overwhelmed around large crowds, you know? And when I’m drunk it can get worse.”

Iwaizumi nods. “I remember now. Even at dorm parties or after games, you’d end up sneaking away to one of the bedrooms for a bit.”

“And you’d find me and stay with me until I felt better.” Oikawa beams. “Iwa-chan best friend.”

“Shut up.”

Still a little drunk, they both laugh before sighing and watching the waves, the sound of music and voices muted from the building up the hill.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Hmm?”

"I miss you."

Iwaizumi goes silent for a moment before shifting closer, an arm slipping around Oikawa's waist. Oikawa immediately rests his head on the other's shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness.

"I miss you too. It sucks not seeing each other as much."

Oikawa nods. "Mhm. I never thought I'd miss you slapping me all the time."

A playful yet gentle smack is landed on Oikawa's arm, eliciting a small yelp from the setter. Iwaizumi grins. "And I never thought I'd miss hearing 'IWA-CHAAAAAAN' over and over, yet here we are."

They both laugh again and shift closer, soon fading into a comfortable silence only accompanied by the soothing lullaby of the waves.

"... oikawa?"

Oikawa lifts his head, cheeks flushing as he sees the look in Iwaizumi's eyes. It doesn't escape him that the gaze flickers between Oikawa's own eyes and lips and he feels himself flush darker.

_Kiss me. Kiss me, Hajime. Please._

"... yes, Iwa-chan?"

As if hearing his silent pleas, Iwaizumi cups his chin, thumb grazing over a plump lower lip, eliciting a small gasp from Oikawa. His lips part easily, never breaking that gaze.

He's about to say the words echoing in his mind when he sees Iwaizumi lean in, and his eyes close as the warmth of soft lips cover his.

Hajime's lips.

Oikawa's best friend, his ride or die, the man he's loved his entire life, is kissing him.

Oikawa thinks he might actually die.

The softest whine escapes him as he slips a hand into Iwaizumi's hair, lips moving slowly against the other's. He's trembling, and when Iwaizumi pulls him closer, his lips part in a soft gasp. Iwaizumi takes this as an invitation to delve his tongue into Oikawa's mouth.

Yeah, he's definitely going to die.

He doesn't even hide his groan, tongue tangling with Iwaizumi's as he's pushed back into the sand, thick hands slipping into his hair, Iwaizumi's weight on top of him. It's warm, it's perfect, he tastes like beer and Japan and summer and volleyball and home and oh god, he just can't get enough, he needs more, more, _more_.

His legs part and Iwaizumi settles in between them, breaking away from his lips to kiss down his jaw and neck, groaning softly when Oikawa whines again.

"Hajime."

The name escapes Oikawa without thinking, his fingers gripping the front of Iwaizumi's shirt to keep him as close as possible, lips parted and head tilted back to give him better access. Yes, yes, YES-

As suddenly as the weight is on top of him, it's gone.

Oikawa blinks in confusion before looking up, seeing Hajime staring at him with a wide, darkened gaze, lips parted and swollen.

Oikawa had said his given name.

_Shit. SHIT._

He feels his stomach sink, swallowing thickly as he sits up. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Iwa-chan."

"No, no. Don't be."

They stare at each other for a moment before Oikawa sits up, brushing sand from his hair. "W-We should head back inside. They'll be looking for us."

Iwaizumi's mouth opens, then closes, and before Oikawa can ask him to say whatever he was planning on saying, he nods once. "Yeah, you're right." Pause. "Come on, shittykawa. You look like you've been kissed breathless."

"Iwa-chaaaan!"

They both laugh before heading inside, though something new lingers in the air between them now.

\--------

> _Our secret moments in a crowded room_  
>  _They’ve got no idea about me and you..._

\--------

The day of the wedding is, like everything that seems to follow the Seijoh 4, nothing short of chaotic. Oikawa barely makes it back to his room in time without being noticed (though everyone knows he left, they just don’t tell him), Mattsun loses his pants (only to find that they’re in his closet on the floor, thank god Iwaizumi had enough brainpower to look despite his lack of sleep), the caterer shows up late and Iwaizumi is left to deal with trying to find them, only to find that they were on the wrong side of the hotel. It also doesn’t help that Oikawa spends a little too much time in the bathroom using his sister’s foundation on his neck for no particular reason.

_Damn your stupidly sharp teeth, Iwa-chan._

A shiver goes down his spine as he remembers the events of the night before. Words had barely been exchanged; they didn't need to be said. Their bodies made up for lost time. Limbs had tangled together, clothes tossed aside and bed sheets tousled. Tooru had so many questions, still had questions, but the only thing he was certain about was that they fit together so perfectly.

The marks were merely a visual representation of the mark he'd already left on Oikawa.

He rejoins the group once the marks are covered up, though the mere knowledge of their existence has Oikawa fighting the urge to find Iwaizumi and make a few more.

This was Mattsun and Makki’s day, after all.

When the time for the ceremony arrives, everything falls into place.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids line up on the appropriate side (white and teal suits/dresses on Matsuhana’s side, white and peach on Hanamaki’s), the guests fill the seats, the music plays, and the sun shines. Waves crash upon the shore in the background, the large outdoor patio perfectly framed by the view of the beach and the waves and the bright blue sky. Tooru gazes out at the water as he waits, remembering that kiss, and when he turns back he finds Iwaizumi’s eyes locked onto his own.

He can still hear Iwa’s voice in his ear from last night, can feel those hands on his skin.

> _“What are we doing, Iwa-chan?”_
> 
> _“I don’t know, Oikawa.” Pause. “The only thing I do know is that I want you. Now.”_
> 
> _“So demanding.”_
> 
> _The brunette signs softly, lips mere inches from his best friend’s, chocolate eyes growing dark with need._
> 
> _“Then take me.”_

Tooru spends most of the ceremony flickering his gaze between the happy grooms and his best friend, cheeks burning at the words of affirmation and love. His thoughts wander to a possible future; one where he’s standing at the altar with Iwaizumi standing across from him, their fingers linked and gazes locked, everyone watching as they profess their love to each other. It’s a thought so beautiful that he has to bite down on a goofy smile.

_I love you. Fuck, I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime._

He’d known since he was 18, but between last night and watching two of his closest friends marry, he knows more than ever.

Back in his high school days, he and Hajime were known for their uncanny ability to read each other and know exactly what they were thinking. It was mainly in regards to their abilities on the volleyball court, but right now he silently prays that his best friend knows what he’s thinking.

From the smile he receives as the vows are made… well, he might just be in luck.

“Hanamaki, Matsukawa - you may now kiss your husband.”

The kiss is instant and electric, with Mattsun grabbing Makki’s face and kissing him through the tears and the brightest of smiles. The small group erupts into cheers and claps as they hold each other and even the sun seems to shine a little brighter. Tooru wipes the tears from his cheeks and releases a shaky breath as the music starts up again, waiting for his cue to step out, linking his arm with Iwaizumi’s.

“Did Iwa-chan cry too?”

“It’s a wedding, shittykawa.”

“That doesn’t answer my queeeeessstion!”

“You know the answer.”

Iwaizumi did cry, Tooru knows. He cried when Makki walked down the aisle, he teared up during the vows, and he teared up again during the kiss. It took everything in the brunette not to walk over and kiss him senseless.

“Such a sap, it’s adorable.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Don’t tempt me. You still have extra skin that isn’t covered in makeup, don’t you?

If they hadn’t reached Makki and Matsu- well, both Mattsuns now - Tooru would have audibly whined. He chooses to pinch Iwaizumi’s side instead.

The next two hours are a blur. Between taking pictures, sneaking drinks, and a couple of games of beach volleyball, it's difficult to find time to think about much else. Oikawa and Iwaizumi waste no opportunities to be close, however; hands brushing together here, Iwaizumi grazing Oikawa's lower back there, photos where they're hugging or goofing off and their mutual fondness clearly shines through. It escalates when the dress shirts come off for a heated game of beach volleyball against hinata and tobio, the score tied up until Hajime manages to slam down the winning point. The two share a triumphant hug that lasts a little too long and ends with Tooru’s hands sliding down Hajime’s arms, the heat unmistakable in their shared gaze.

They attempt to sneak away right when everyone is called for dinner and toasts, forcing them back inside. Iwaizumi’s hand grazes against Oikawa’s, gaze dark and playful. They don’t pull away from each other until they’re inside, however, and Tooru finds a small thrill in knowing that his feelings - even if just physically - are reciprocated.

The speeches are next, and Oikawa finds himself first, grinning at everyone and definitely not feeling those extra shots they snuck at the bar earlier. His shirt is back on, albeit half unbuttoned, and he's holding his flute of champagne in one hand and the microphone with the other wearing a bright, beaming smile.

"I'd say I can't believe we made it to today, but honestly I absolutely can. You two were made for each other, it's been clear since high school, and watching you two grow as people and as a couple has been one of the best things I've ever seen. There's something special about a romance that has so many memories- like the time Iwa-chan and I caught you making out in the locker room after practice-"

The room erupts into laughter as Matsukawa Takahiro turns bright red, smacking at his arm while Issei buries his face in his hands. The grins on their faces tell Tooru to keep going.

"- and all the times you assholes took Iwa-chan's side over mine." Laughs. "But also… the time when Issei hurt his arm and Hiro stayed with him from the gym to the hospital to home, not leaving his side until he absolutely had to. Or when Hiro was even looked at wrong and Issei would be there, ready to protect his boy. Or to the day when Issei popped the question and… well, here we are.

Point is, it's a beautiful thing to find that person, and when it's someone who's been there for so long and knows you so well, it's a little different in a beautiful way. That person who knows your deepest secrets and littlest fears. That person who you can go to for anything and, no matter what life brings you, you find your way back to them."

His gaze flickers between the couple to Iwaizumi, feeling that dark gaze never leaving his face. He catches a glimmer of something in his eye and he's almost desperate to find out what, but he continues on.

These words may be meant for the couple, but he finds himself seeing Iwaizumi in every syllable, every memory, woven into every part of his life.

"You've both found that person and I love you both so much. Congratulations, Mattsuns!!"

Takahiro wipes his eyes after the toast and stands, hugging Oikawa tightly and swearing at him for making him cry, followed by Issei. Once they’re seated, it’s Iwaizumi’s turn, and Tooru can already tell that his best friend is buzzed.

“Jesus, sappykawa, how am I supposed to follow that?”

Oikawa laughs along with the rest of the room, blowing him a kiss and watching him flush before he speaks again.

“Oikawa said a lot of it and I’m not very good at speeches, but… well, when Issei told me he was planning on proposing to Hiro, I wasn’t surprised in the least bit. Honestly, I was a little shocked it didn’t happen in our third year of high school.” He pauses for the laughter, then continues. “I remember the excitement in your eyes when you showed me the ring, when you told Oikawa and I about your plans, and of course, the day you finally asked. I remember watching you two and realizing you had what everyone in the world craves; true, honest companionship. You complete each other in the best ways and always have. I’ve never been one for sappy shit but… well, I couldn’t be happier for either of you.

Of course, it won’t be perfect, which you both know. But fighting through the worst of it and growing stronger together… i have no doubt you two will be the same gross, sappy couple in 50 years that you are now, and that your beautiful friendship will only continue to grow in your years as a married couple.”

His eyes meet Tooru’s in the brief moment of laughter, and he sees a fondness in those dark eyes that has his cheeks turning red. His fingers itch to reach out for him, though he stays glued to his seat.

_Do you love me? Do you see us in 50 years still side by side?_

“... congratulations, Mattsuns!”

Iwaizumi hugs them both before sitting, gaze falling to Tooru once more as he smiles a secret smile just for him. If they were anywhere else, Tooru would have tugged Iwaizumi away and shoved him in the nearest closet and kissed him until their lips were swollen. He’d confess over and over how much he loved him. He’d touch and kiss until he got his fill and then would give more, more, all of himself to his beautiful best friend who’s owned his heart since they were children.

That would all have to wait.

They eat dinner and chat amongst themselves, the energy in the room bright and happy and full of joy. The cake is cut next, then distributed, then finally, the first dance as a married couple.

The couple takes the floor as Speechless by Dan + Shay begins to play. There’s no doubting the love between the two as they sway; fingers laced, foreheads pressed together, smiles spread wide over their faces while the rest of the world fades away. A warm fondness floods his chest as Oikawa watches them, feeling an odd sense of pride swell inside of him.

“They’re disgusting, aren’t they? Who do they think they are, being that cute?”

Tooru turns his head to see Kunimi sitting next to him now, a small laugh escaping him as he turns back to the dancing couple. “It should be illegal, honestly.”

“Can you imagine being that in love with someone for that long?”

The words sink in at the same time that his gaze wanders towards the bar near the back of the room, his cheeks flushing pink as sees Hajime, drink in hand and leaning against the wall. It takes Tooru all of two seconds to realize that those familiar dark eyes aren’t watching the couple; they’re watching _him_.

“I think I can.”

He doesn’t hear anything Kunimi says after that, gaze locked with his best friend’s as the rest of the world falls away. He thinks of Hajime chasing him with bugs as kids, of sleepovers and volleyball games, of their journey from middle school to high school. He remembers the way they’d synchronize on the volleyball court; the captain and his co-captain, the setter and his ace.

He remembers the first time they’d parted, when he’d left for Argentina and Hajime had gone to California. He remembers the video chats, texts, and constant communication.

He remembers coming home for the wedding and hugging Hajime again, and kissing the night of the bachelor party on the beach.

He thinks about the way they’d kissed last night, and how desperately they’d explored every inch of the other. He can still feel those hands and lips ghosting over his body, and he shifts in his seat as he realizes he’s still locked in that heated gaze.

A lifetime of memories together, but it wasn’t enough anymore. Not now, not after all they’ve been through.

_If I run to you, Hajime, will you take me with open arms? Will you love me and call me your own?_

His thought process is interrupted when he’s dragged away for a wedding party shot. He finds himself next to Hajime, fingers brushing together as they take a drink, the pleasant burn making Tooru grin.

The wedding is nothing short of perfect. The team manages to somehow shove into the tiny photo booth for pictures, do another round of shots, and get wrangled onto the dance floor without anyone getting hurt (although Tooru is sure to feel the bruise of a drunk Kindaichi accidentally elbowing him in the ribs for a good day or two). When they’re distracted, Tooru tugs Hajime over to the photo booth for a few sets of photos.

“Iwa-chaaan! Take some photos with meee.”

“We’ve taken so many already-”

“Yes, but no photobooth ones with just us, so let’s go! You know we’ll regret it if we don’t.”

Hajime consents, his dour expression not matching the affection in his eyes. They take multiple sets of photos; some incredibly silly, some playfully affectionate, and one where they manage to look at each other in a way that has everything inside of Tooru heating up again.

“Something on your mind, Iwa-chan?”

“Why would there be?”

“I don’t know, but you look like you wanna kiss me. Oooh, you wanna kiss me so bad-”

“Jesus- shut up, shittykawa.”

He can feel the heat of Hajime’s lips on his own, flushing as they lean in when they’re suddenly aware of two heads popping in on either side of the curtain. Thankfully, Issei and Takahiro are a bit too buzzed and happy to realize what’s happening.

“Oooh, did we interrupt something?”

“I think we did, Hiro.”

“Dawww, too bad. We want pictures with our best men!!”

Tooru chuckles and shifts for them to join, feeling Hajime’s arm wrap around his waist from behind and trying to distract himself from the warmth spreading up his neck and face.

_Such a tease, Iwa-chan._

\--------

> _You kiss my face and we’re both drunk_  
>  _Everyone thinks that they know us … but they know nothing..._

\--------

Anyone who knows Oikawa Tooru well knows that he loves being the center of attention, and tonight is no different.

In true Tooru fashion he dominates the dance floor, losing himself in the loud, pulsing music and the bodies of his closest friends surrounding him. Clothes slowly manage to loosen as he grows warmer; his tie is barely hanging around his neck anymore, sleeves are rolled up, shirt is unbuttoned and his jacket is long gone. The rest of the wedding party and guests are in a similar state, particularly Hajime, who in his state of being somewhat drunk has his tie wrapped around his forehead. It’s quite the sight, though Tooru is incredibly distracted by the way Hajime’s arms bulge under his sleeves, tanned skin dotted with beads of sweat.

They end up dancing to some song with a sexy beat (he’s lost track, honestly) and the heat in Hajime’s eyes is unmistakable. One hand rests on Tooru’s lower back, the other tangling in his hair and tugging, and Tooru whines.

If anyone notices, they don’t react.

The song ends and all the setter knows is that he’s hot all over, lips so close to Hajime’s that they could crash together with a single shift. It’s all he wants, all he can think about, but he knows this isn’t the time or place. Not yet.

A slower song begins and he heads to the bar, grabbing a glass of water and finding his sister Akari standing by herself, taking in the crowd before noticing him with a smile.

“Having fun, Roo?”

“You know it!” Grins, innocently taking a sip of his water when his sister speaks again.

“You’re lucky the kids were outside during that last song. I really didn’t need to see my brother and his best friend doing whatever the hell that was.”

The water he’d just sipped chokes him as he inhales, coughing and sputtering as Akari laughs.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, he’s doing pretty well now.”

An odd sense of fear pools in Tooru’s gut as he turns, immediately dissipating when he looks at what’s quite possibly the sweetest thing he’s ever seen.

Hajime is on the dance floor, grinning down at Takahiro’s 5 year old niece, Maki. She’s standing on his feet, little hands wrapped around his fingers, beaming up at him with bright eyes. The sight makes Tooru’s heart ache with something different than before as a new thought floods his mind.

_Iwaizumi Hajime as a husband and a father, holding his child with a wide grin, welcoming Tooru home. Iwaizumi walking into the house to be greeted by little shouts of excitement, a tired expression turning into one of joy as he kneels down and hugs his children tight._

“Have you told him you’re in love with him yet?”

“No.” Pause. “We, uh… definitely hooked up last night, though.”

Her eyebrows shoot up at that. “You- hey, wait, is that why you needed my cover-up this morning??”

He yelps as she smacks his arm, chuckling softly. “Sorry, yeah. But we didn’t have time to talk.”

“You should. He clearly loves you, Tooru. He hasn’t stopped staring at you all night. It’s gross.”

Hajime looks up to see them watching him as the song ends, cheeks turning pink as he smiles at Tooru. Mika gives him a high five before running over to her friends. He looks as if he’s going to walk over when Takeru finds him, hugging him warmly and excitedly chatting about something, much to Akira’s visible delight.

“Takeru loves him too. I love him. We all do.”

“I still can’t believe he’s so tall now.”

“I know.” Akira sighs, smiling proudly at her son. “But that’s not the point. Tell him, Roo. You’ll both be happier for it.”

The final song of the night is a slow dance, and Tooru finds himself at the receiving end of Hajime’s outstretched hand as it begins.

“Dance with me?”

They end up on the floor together with Hajime’s arms around Tooru’s waist and Tooru’s arms around his neck.

“Why do you get to do the waist thing? I’m taller, it should be me.”

“Are you seriously complaining about arm placements, shittykawa?”

“... No.”

They chuckle softly, subtly shifting closer together as Elvis’s voice croons over the dance floor. Mostly everyone who isn’t family or wedding party has already gone home or to their rooms, leaving them and a handful of other couples on the dance floor, though Tooru doesn’t notice them.

He notices the arms wrapped around him, the dark eyes watching him. The warm breath on his skin and the way he gently pulls one hand back to hold Tooru’s, fingers lacing together.

It feels… intimate.

He doesn’t speak right away, allowing the moment to linger for what feels like an eternity before his voice comes out as a soft whisper.

“Iwa-chan…”

“Oikawa.”

Tooru takes a deep breath. “I want… I need to know…”

“I love you.”

Pause.

“... I love you. Tooru, I love you. I always have.”

The use of his given name has Tooru shivering, eyes widening as he pulls back to meet that beautiful, earnest gaze.

For the second time tonight, the world around them stops, leaving only Tooru and Hajime in its wake.

“Hotel room, now.”

Hajime nods in understanding, though his expression is dotted with worry. Tooru wants to kiss every inch of worry away and he fully plans to.

\--------

> _I woke up just in time_  
>  _Now I wake up by your side…_

\--------

Oikawa and Iwaizumi practically crash into Iwa’s room, door barely shut before they’re kissing like they’re starved for each other. Their goodbyes had been slightly rushed, though no one seemed surprised by it.

They thought they knew what was going on, but they didn’t. Not really.

“Wait… Wait, Iwa-chan.”

Despite parting, both manage to keep stealing kisses until Tooru pulls back, almost painfully so. His hands cup Iwa’s face, eyes wide and desperate.

“Tell me I’m not dreaming. Tell me you love me again, Hajime, because I’ve loved you for so fucking long. I don’t want you like a best friend anymore. I need you.”

Hajime visibly melts at the use of his given name as well, his own hands cupping Tooru’s face and bringing him down to rest their foreheads together.

“I fucking love you, Oikawa Tooru. You’re my prissy, beautiful, annoying best friend and I want nothing more than to kiss you every fucking day and night. You drive me insane, I-”

“You’re such a romantic, Hajime!”

They both laugh, cheeks wet with tears as they steal kiss after kiss, the need between them growing with each passing second. Their clothes don’t last much longer, and it takes a matter of a few minutes (and Hajime faceplanting into the bed while trying to take off his pants) for the two to end up back in each other’s embrace.

This time, their moans are mixed with i love you’s and kisses full of meaning.

\--------

> _Even in my worst times, you could see the best in me…_  
>  _Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Please please PLEASE feel free to leave kudos and comments, I wanna hear your thoughts so badly :D


End file.
